1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image processing apparatus and a 3D image processing method, and more particularly, to a 3D image processing apparatus which adjusts parallax of a 3D image to reduce viewer fatigue, and a 3D image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a process of adjusting parallax of a three-dimensional (3D) image according to a related art. When a 3D image is transmitted from an outside, an image processing apparatus according to the related art estimates binocular parallax of the 3D image. FIG. 1A illustrates a parallax distribution of estimated binocular parallax with respect to successive frames 1 to 3. When focus control parameters a to c are determined from estimated parallax distribution of the frame 1, a left eye image and a right eye image are horizontally moved so that focus control parameters a and b positioned out of an X range, which is a view fatigue safety range, is located within the X range. Likewise, in the frame 2, a left eye image and a right eye image are horizontally moved so that a focus control parameter a′ is within the X range. In the frame 3, a left eye image and a right eye image are horizontally moved so that a focus control parameter a″ is within the X range. In this instance, horizontal movement is performed with respect to each of the control parameters a, b, and c in the frame 1 to change a focus, resulting in a successive change of the focus in the frames 1 to 3. Accordingly, the focus is drastically changed separately or successively in the respective frames, and thus a viewer feels severe fatigue.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1B, when there is an object A of an input image seen in a left eye image but not seen in a right eye image, an error may occur in estimating binocular parallax between the left eye image and the right eye image. Moreover, an error may also occur in an estimated depth map generated based on the estimated parallax including the error. In addition, when a depth of the left eye image and the right eye image is adjusted based on the estimated depth map including the error, a viewer may feel greater fatigue.